


The Courtship of Lindir by Elrond

by terryreviews



Series: Elrond and Lindir [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is apart of all the Elrond/Lindir fics I have, but this is more or less a stand alone piece. Elrond is an older elf, and until Lindir, a somewhat lonely one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone wonderful from Tumblr and also it'll have a duel dedication to RW. So Momo and RW, this is for you guys!

Like a young one struggling to find the words for their first love poem, Elrond struggled to keep his feet firmly to the polished floor and keep the even pace his station and age required of him.  There was no expectation for tonight, only hope. He and Lindir had been courting for some time now. Mild kisses in between duties, holding hands in the gardens behind spiraling rose bushes and cherry trees, taking breakfast in Elrond's room. Thinking of his room made his flutter.

If the inhabitants of his house noticed a light red hue in their Lord's cheeks, or the way his eyes drifted and a disappearing,re-appearing, secretive smile toying with the edges of his mouth, no one said. They simply assisted him with the tasks he asked of them, over coming the surprise of their Lord asking each of them personally for their respective services. To do so would suggest effort on his part. Typically he would not select flower arrangements for his chamber, nor select the plates and fruits for them himself. He would certainly not go down himself to the laundry and request his finest, plush sheets to be washed with special scents and soaps to produce the most exotic perfume, and he most definatley would not go, himself, to find _those_ type of sleep clothes from the spinsters. Though they had to resist their amusement at their Lord's shifted feet discomfort with having to ask them for such a thing in the first place. Certainly he would never do any of those things. But he had. He walked each step, carried each item with great care as the day traveled on. Even if only he knew of the effort he put to each task this evening, it was most important that Lindir enjoy the fruits of his work. Though if Lindir knew he'd done all of this himself he would probably admonish him for his "un-lord-like" behavior and insist in the future he leave such tasks for staff. But he could do no such thing. Lindir was far to special to leave such tasks to anyone but himself and it added much more meaning if he own two hands made the bed, put the blue and purple flowers into the vases on the table and end tables, and spread out the small meal himself. 

It had been a long, _long_ time since he had cause to do any such thing. Now that he had it, he wished not to waste it. He lit the few candles he had brought and dimmed the other lights in the room to create a warmth and intimacy brightness seemed to push out.

Night had began to fill the sky in deep blue and bright dots of white and mild yellows, and he waited for Lindir to come to his door with held breath. Though they'd been courting for a while now, Lindir had always blushingly refused to spend the night in his room. Not, he assured, because he was not tempted by the offer, but because he wanted to wait. But he always came by after his work day to kiss him goodnight. And tonight, hopefully, he would stay. He'd dropped a rather shy hint that he might be so inclined to accept his Lord's advances that night if he were to be asked during breakfast that morning. It was subtle and said with a half mouthful of bread, but Elrond had listened.

"Do not worry my darling. I shall make this night a wonder for us both. I hope." Elrond chuckled to himself. What an old, foolish elf he was certainly. It had been years since he'd taken his last lover. A young woman whom had traveled from Mirkwood to deliver some papers. She had been satisfied with him certainly when they shared an evening, but maybe not so much as she claimed to have been. She, he believe, wanted to spare his feelings by embellishing her pleasure. And he did not want for that to happen with Lindir.

That's when the knock came. A light rapt as always.

"My Lord, may I enter?"


	2. So much trouble for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter filled with build up and flirtation.

"Yes, of course." The elven lord stood up, straightening his robes. What foolish gesture it was. Lindir had personally laid out his clothes for him before, had seen him on days where he'd had less rest or more frustration. Yet he wanted to ensure the best possible impression. Subconsiously, he adjusted the undergarments. It'd been years since he'd worn such a thing and even back when he did for his wife, it made both of them giggle like elflings when he dropped his traditional robes and would even turn on point for her. Such fond memories. What would Lindir's reaction be?

The door opened, and Lindir came with hands folded in front of him. Dressed in a light blue, he offered his Lord a warm smile, "I've missed you today." He said and Elrond went to meet him. They shared a quick kiss and Elrond took the younger one's elbow.

"I have missed you too my dear."

Lindir allowed himself to be led, keeping his chuckle to himself and this almost _eager_ jump in his Lord's step and the way his voice carried such enthusiasm. He was the only one to see such a side of their  Lord and he was more than grateful to be having such a chance. His Lord's tenderness made his own disposition giddy. Something Elrond was grateful for. He saw the less nervous and tense Lindir.

"Quite a lovely meal you've prepared." Lindir noted the table, laden with cheeses, strawberries, grapes, chocolate, and wine. All cut so precisely and lade on the plates with the most elaborate decorative scrawl.

"I'm glad you are pleased." Elrond waited for the younger one to sit down before taking his seat.

Lindir took a few pieces of cheese to start, "I heard a funny story today while I was having lunch with my friends from the kitchens."

"Oh?" Elrond bit his strawberry.

"You made a mess when you tried to create a display with the food?"

The laugh startled even him, "I hadn't expected the news to get to you."

"My Lord, I am in charge of this very house. I ultimately am the one who would know of any odd behaviors of its master." Lindir winked at him. Flirtation and cheek.

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Elrond reached for the bottle next to him and uncommonly fidgited with the cork, "Is the effort to you liking?" The damned cork nearly refused to allow itself to be pulled. 

Between mouthfuls Lindir noted the tremor in his Lord's typically steady hands and if it was wicked to secretly delight in the knowledge he was the cause, he would keep it to himself and be wicked.

"Everything is stunning. I can see you took such time and I cannot wait to find all that you have done. I have noticed the faint scent of spice on your skin and the finest, form fitting robes have been chosen. My Lord, I assure you, your efforts are very much to my liking thus far."

 


	3. Foreplay part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd make it easier for you to tell what was in the chapters by labelling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit stiff so comments would be appreciated very much if you guys have an ideas. :3 It is also a FILLER! And SHORT! I hadn't expected to be typing and I'm trying to break the formulaic mode I seem to write love scenes in. So I'm sorry, it will be fragmented, teaser bits for a while. But hey, I've got some stuff planned, I think it'll be good, as I said comments are welcome :)

The dinner was finished and the two had moved almost instantly into each other's arms.

"This is devine my Lord." Lindir puffed out, the sweetened taste of strawberries and creamy taste of cheese echanged between their mouths.

"I am glad you are pleased." Elrond whispered as he drew the other to press against his front. The thrill of having his love in his arms made his heart thunder. The thrum of new love filling their bodies. When Lindir pushed his leg forward between the elder's knees, he groaned in surprise at the sudden pressure against his groin and paused the hands that had been running up and down Lindir's back.

Slowly, Lindir pulled back and said, "Can we go to bed?" he gave a quick kiss, "I am ready my Lord." 

The younger elf yelped as he was lifted up from the floor and into Elrond's arms. The strength, the ease in which his Lord carried him was enough to cause a swoon.

"Anything you wish." He carried his beautiful bundle towards the bed, knocking his foot against the corner of his chair and having to pretend there was no pain in a stubbed pinky toe, to which Lindir gasped in shy delight.

"You've made the bed for me?" Eyes widened in shock.

"Yes."

He giggled and buried his face into Elrond's neck before saying, "I can tell, you missed a corner." The reverberations of the older elf's laugh in his chest passed into the younger's shoulder and side. Before depositing his pleased burden onto the bed, he gave a playful swat to the other's behind and then abruptly dropped the other, taking a bit of humor in the yelp this caused.

"Always the ever observant my darling." Oh how sweet it was to be pouring praise and arousal from his lips once more. Overly joyous and dramatic each compliment, each shared glance. He felt so young and spry as he clamored after Lindir and lifted him from under his arms up towards the pillows.

Kisses rained down upon the minstral as Elrond touched his cheeks, nose, chin, eyelids, lips with his own. Each press short and teasing, rushed and enthusiastic as if the very prospect that he could be here over whelmed his reasonable patience and sent him into hurried hands and lips. Lindir responded with soft gasps, light wriths of his body as his Lord loomed ever closer to his ears.

"May I?" Only a nod was received as gentle finger tips, roughened at the tips from swords and arrows, brushed a few strands of hair from his prize.


	4. Foreplay part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the obvious title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? I'd like to give a shout out to riverwoman on here who was pretty helpful with the thought process in these upcoming chapters. We both see Lindir as a bit more assertive rather than shy. She gave me convincing backstory as to why and that's helped me paint out these two sexy elves "play time" together. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't, both feel free to tell me why :3
> 
> This has more emotional aspects than physical, I apologize if that "ruins the mood" but I felt it was important. Emotions can hit you hard ins omething like this and I wanted to show their bond.

"Mmm..my lord that is _very_ nice." Lindir sighed, feeling his muscles unwind, his body warming, his mind clearing as a very tender elven Lord began running his tongue up and down the shell of his left ear. When Lindir wanted to squirm, larger hands held him gently in place and lips followed any subconscious movement of his head. Up and down in a nice, easy, not overly wet pace. Teasingly light. Enough to tantalize, not enough to satisfy. When he tilted Lindir's head with a finger tip so he could access the other ear, he glanced down at the clothed body and noticed a mild bulge beginning to form and he grinned to himself. Barely begun and he had managed to start arousing his lover. Not a terrible feat for someone as out of practice as he was. It was relieving truthfully that this started so well. Hopefully he could keep up with the younger elf when things progressed.

"Hearing those words from your lips pleases me greatly. I admit, I anticipate highly how often i can make you say those words through out the night." If he were younger, if this were like the first time he was asked to be dominate by his wife, to say such things, he might've been more embarrassed by his brashness. But just like his wife from so long ago, Lindir giggled.

"If you can you mean?" Lindir placed a kissed to his Lord's neck (though mainly he caught the collar under his mouth with the odd angle of Elrond leaning over him to reach his ear. His brown hair falling upon his chin, neck and the top of his head.

Elrond nipped at the tip.

"Ah, my Lord!" The jolt of mild roughness to such a sensitive place had that near self assurance drain in the younger one. Perhaps Elrond held more surprises behind that stern facade. Prudish some would call their Lord given his lack of bed partners since his wife. A few, he had needs naturally and the grief had faded. But they were far and few. However, here in his bed, their Lord certainly was not prudish. Cautious and guarded but not prudish. Here, he was playful, loving.

"I think I can Lindir." He chuckled and ran his tongue from his ear down to the clasp at Lindir's throat. If he could only get his teeth around the button beneath the threaded decoration. It took a moment before he gave up with a frustrated huff and sat up to use his hands. Lindir adjusted himself against the pillows to offer better access and allowed the haze to fill him. Relaxed, he felt each button from his outer robe slide out from their slots. He sigh and lifted a hand to play in the hanging strands of Elrond's hair. Smooth and thick.

"My Lord, you're trembling." Lindir noticed alarmed, and sat up. "Are you well?"

Pulling his hands back to himself, hiding "I am alright." he breathed, "your beauty stuns me is all."

They paused, both meeting the other's eyes before Lindir leaned in, "My Lord, you do not need to impress me. I am your's after all, and you are just as much mine are you not? What is troubling you?" whispered words spoken firm and honest. Coupled with that growing look of passion and love in Lindir's face, he had to grin to himself, shake his head.

"I only want to be good for you Lindir. I am nervous that this will not be satisfactory for you. I am old, and tired. And the hole left in me from..." He brought a hand to his face and pinched the top part of his nose. "Ignore it, let us ignore it my dear. Give me a moment and I shall begin again."

Lindir reached up and cupped his lover's face, "My darling Lord Elrond. I am more than satisfied being in the same room as you. I look upon you and my heart sings. I want us to join tonight. You will not disappoint me my love." He brought his lips to the other's forehead in a show of tenderness, before pressing their mouths together. "Come and ravish me you wicked king." And wrapping his arms around Elrond's neck he yanked hard to pull the other on top of him with a surprised gasp from his Lord and a laugh bubbled out from his stomach.

 


	5. Ravish Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond sets out to ravish his lover and Lindir sets to comfort his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you like it, comments good/bad are welcomed. It is very short.

Elrond's kisses teased as they were through the tunic making no contact with his skin. Overcoming his initial concern (though the calculation and slow action suggested not fully) Elrond set out to _ravish_. How good it would feel to have someone enjoying his touches and kisses so much as he hope Lindir would? Lindir claimed that he would not be disappointed, and he would not make a liar out of his young minstrel. He'd already undone the lavish outer robe and tossed it over his shoulder once Lindir tugged it off his shoulders with a hungry impatience.

All that Lindir was left in was his leggings and white, smooth, tunic. So relaxed and stunning to see his body outlined in the fabric. To know what lay beneath, to know the trust Lindir placed in him to allow his knowledge added to the love and lust of this moment. Little tender kisses to his chest, to his shoulders, right between his collar and neck, through the cloth. Simple caresses unfortunately muted. All about time. Taking his time to ravish properly. After at least ten minutes of traveling all around his lover's middle, the breathless impatience in the twitches of his body, the hand that had tangled into his hair and removed the hair clip (putting it carefully on the bed stand rather than following his Lord's over zealous previous actions and tossing it about the room) and even at one point a minute jut of his hips when Elrond had gone to press his lips and cheek to his belly. Resisting a chuckle, he answered his love's silent plea and began to undo the fasteners.

"My lord?"

"Elrond, Lindir." It would prove an uphill battle to win his name from Lindir.

"Elrond, could you perhaps consider dimming the lights for me?"

"May I ask you why? Are they not dim enough my dear?"

In a rather uncharacteristic show of boldness and trust Lindir sighed, ran his hand through Elrond's hair and said, "I find I'm rather _shy_ when it comes to making love in full light. Partially from self conscientiousness that most suffer such as what a state I must look when in the throes of passion, but also my _unique_ problem has conditioned me to expect and be most comfortable in the dark. Not only that, but I often I keep my tunic on when I make love. Fear that my burnt skin might not be as pleasant to the touch as other elves."

Elrond paused before crawling up Lindir's body to lay against him. And with a small smile he kissed the tip of the other's nose and began to rework the fasteners, with his teeth. "My dear," he said in between prying buttons from holes, "I trust you, trust me too."

 


	6. I'll be your cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond will be Lindir's cover, Lindir will trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes forever for me to update. I hope you like this next chapter. It is small, out of practice with this particular style and I feel choppy and rushed. But after like a month or two of no updates....this is all I have so far darlings. I'm sorry.

There was no real room for Lindir to argue. Trust in each other was the only way this would be a mutually pleasurable experience. And with his scarred chest becoming exposed with each button his lord prized from their holes with his teeth, he was sure they were going to be enraptured.

"So many buttons." Elrond murmured against his belly, nuzzling the now undone flaps aside to dip his tongue into Lindir's belly button. The jump of abs made him smirk. As did the view he had of that half formed buldge in the younger elf's leggings. Which he now had a sudden urge to taste. Not quite yet though, after all, he promised to ravish. He sat up to push the tunic off of Lindir's shoulder and tug it out from underneath his body. The tremor in Lindir's arms resisting to cover himself, his long scars from his fall into the fire so many years ago, had Elrond press their lips together and encircle those thin wrists in his palm and wrap them around his neck.

"I'll be your cover from now on Lindir." He whispered and pressed more kisses to the biceps on either side of him, to Lindir's cheeks, back to his mouth where he slipped his tongue past eager lips. Their bodies settled with Elrond straddling Lindir's waist, bent so that the minstrel's arms could stay linked around his neck like a safety net. Wet and thorough their lips meshed. Confidence building in both of them as their heat grew. Lindir's skin so warm, growing so flush as his tugged his lord down on top of him. Elrond allowed himself to be pulled, ensuring he did so slowly so as not to crush the smaller one beneath him. Balancing on one forearm, he brought his hand down to skim along Lindir's lithe right side. The roughened skin of his scars had long skin smoothed down with age and added so much character to the younger's body with their grooves and mild discoloration from the pale around it. The breathy shutter and small thrust upward into his lord's hips had both of them sigh.

Elrond grinned and ground his hips down in tedious pushes down earning a throaty groan and Lindir's head tossed back. "Beautiful." The arms around his neck loosened in favor of allowing his hands to wrap their fingers in the lord's long main of brown hair.

"My Lord is such a flatterer." He gazed threw his lashes as he lifted his head a bit too look the other in the eyes. Faint smile on his own plush lips, wet and red from their kisses.

"Only when it comes to you Mellon Nin." Another roll of his hips and he could watch the other's pupils dilate, lips part to gasp."Would you like me to continue like this?" another roll, "Or would you prefer I tried something else?"

"Oh my Lord teases?" Lindir giggled, "Would you give me a hint as to what _something_ _else_ might entail?" He licked his lips and gave a light scratch to Elrond's scalp. 

To tell or not to tell was a difficult question. Anticipation of both knowing what was coming, and not knowing both could undo the still coherent elf beneath him, both keep him on edge and pleading.

"First, I think, I will need to make a thorough inspection of your body. After all, what kind of healer would I be if I were to not examine someone in my care?" He kissed the thin column of Lindir's neck and brought the hand that had been skimming along in teasing trails up his side downward to play at the lacing of his leggings.


	7. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond explores the body of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me forever to update. I'm working on personal works such as my book and I work so I get burnt out sometimes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Be honest if you leave a comment, about what you thought :)

He gave a light squeeze to the bulge at the front of Lindir's leggings, smirking to himself at the little gasp he earned. He kissed the younger's lips with full presses and a gentle tongue probing to enter (which was granted) to play with Lindir's eagerly. Warmth, contentment, he could kiss Lindir indefinitely. But, he noticed with satisfaction, the other did not just want kisses tonight. Tonight they would be one.

Pulling away he reached to divest Lindir of his shirts that were still caught around his arms and under his back, and while the other was still shy over the scars he bore, he allowed it easily, sitting up to help throw the garment to the floor. His lord, both calm, yet efficient. With the command of his gentle hands, he led Lindir as he would lead any one of his subjects, with firm, knowing skill. Elrond worried for nothing, his bed skill, as out of practice as he claimed, had thus far proved utterly arousing. Especially since those strong, old hands were traveling around his pectorals and stomach in addition to that tongue that licked light trails from his belly button to his right nipple.

Lindir sighed as his Lord ravished his body with calculated strokes, steady but a mildly hurried pace that previous lover's hadn't attempted before. Soon his heated skin blended each touch and kiss into a pleasurable haze of want and pleasure. All that he could feel were callouses and soft lips. And Elrond made sure to pay attention to every single squirm, every sigh, every twitch that allowed him to discover that Lindir's hips were pleasant to be rubbed and held in place for them both. He found a ticklish point on his left rib and that the lines of his scars were more sensative than he would have imagined. A tracing of a barely there finger tip and his nose, followed by a kiss made Lindir blush and Elrond glanced up to watch through his lashes.

"Stunning." Elrond sat up and for a moment Lindir reached out with a startled hand. "Shh, my love. I'm not leaving." He took that hand in his and rather than kiss it, as was the initial hope of his younger charge, he bent the fingers so that only the index and middle finger were pointed outward and, through the light tussle of his hair the lord lidded his eyes and then drew the two fingers into his mouth.

Oh. That was unexpected. And the wet sensation of Elrond's mouth wrapped around his fingers, while not in and of itself erotic, hitched the breath in his chest with the implications.

"Hmm, not yet love. Roll onto your stomach, I've yet to make an detailed observation of your back." He chuckled at the rolling of Lindir's eyes, at the pretense that he was still doing a medical examination, but none the less, he rolled over, "so accommodating dear."

"Only when I wish to be my lord." Lindir sighed into the pillow that he tucked under his chest to prop himself up.

"And you do so very well for _me_. Thank you." He leaned down, thrilled that Lindir couldn't see him without trying to peek over his shoulder, and licked a stripe up his right ear.

"Ah, so full of surprises my lord."

"Elrond, Lindir, call me Elrond when we are alone remember?" Kissing the side of his neck, he reached up to sweep all of Lindir's hair to the side.

 


	8. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...more. More of these two beautiful happy loves lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long, just wanted to do SOMETHING. I really do want to finish this story, it grates on me that it isn't done and I want to finish. But love scenes need to have unique and intriguing flourishes to make them relevent to the story and not feel that it could happen to anyone but the characters involved. So, pardon that it takes me forever to update and usually it being short.

"You'll have to make it so that I can only say your name love." Lindir purred, tilting his head to allow more of Elrond's lips that began moving along his shoulder blades, the back of his neck, and to lick at the lobes of his ears. He reached his arms under the pillow and squeezed it to his face as Elrond began rubbing along his shoulder blade and sides with his roughened palms.

"Mmm, I suppose I shall have to. _Thoroughly_ teach you," he squeezed his bottom earning a giggle (hastily hidden into the plush of the pillow), "to use my name and my name alone."

The expanse of Lindir's back was what any elf might expect of another, smooth. The slender form not sculpted, frail almost to Elrond's warrior eyes, with the touches of his scars peeking at the sides, never having engulfed his full form. Elrond's mind wandered to his own damaged skin, how he had shown Lindir before his wounds, his long healed but never forgotten hurt, and was thankful his young love never had experienced the tragedy of war.

"My Lord? Is something wrong?" Keeping his tone light, Lindir glanced over his shoulder, eye brows pushed towards the center and a tiny frown worrying his lips. At the confused tilt of his head Lindir continued, "you've stopped. Did your _inspection_ yield a negative find?" and then his lip quirked up on one side, "Or perhaps it is as before when you claimed to be stunned by my beauty?" 

Elrond laughed as he had numerous times this evening, "Merely enjoying the view and wondering what I should do with it." he answered before he brought his hands back to Lindir's skin and set out to rub in gentle circles up and down each side.

"You are very tense without meaning to be. You carrying much of your stress in your back. I can't allow you to be in such a state now can I?"

Sighing into his pillow Lindir's muffled voice sounded, "Mmm...you simply like making me wait, tease."

"Oh, of _course_ not. I'm merely following through with your examination and treatment." Lindir gasped again as one cheek was given a soft but swift swat, "But if you are that _eager_ for me, I may be persuaded to carrying on."

Moving from his position behind Lindir, he encouraged the other back to lay on his back and gave another deep kiss before reaching down and undoing Lindir's lacings.

He noted, with a _mildly_ smug internal thought, that the playful bite, while not gone completely from Lindir, had been replaced with a more _quiet_ , anticipating demeanor. Pupils were wide, his throat bobbed, and he shifted to get more comfortable against the headboard he was resting against.


	9. Released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The lack fell out quick and, with as much patience as he executed tonight, he took his time peeling those leggings down. Lindir's eyes, glazed and unfocused, watched with baited breath as his cock hit the air. The head pink and damp reflected the owner's flushed and sweaty face.

"Beautiful," Elrond intoned with a warm smile as he tossed the leggings to the floor and moved to settle on his belly between the younger's thighs, "appetizing." Elrond shifted to get himself comfortable and began to rud his palm's on Lindir's now bare thighs. To his credit, Lindir lasted a few moments before quietly groaning in frustration.

"My Lord, please." His weak, heated voice caused Elrond's eyes to dart up as his love.

"Elrond, Lindir. _Though_ I _suppose_ ," he let his breath ghost over the swollen prick before him, "this will be the first lesson after I cause you to scream it."

"Promises." Lindir teased as he gripped the head board.

There was a moment's hesitation while Elrond moistened his mouth before taking Lindir's cock into his mouth.

"Ah!" Lindir, who'd kept his eyes downward up to this point, fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes at the sudden pleasure so sharp and focused. His body thrummed as Elrond began sucking up and down, his long hair tickling his thighs. It seemed he was done with his teasing and was striving towards a goal as his hands pinned Lindir's hips to the bed and he went at his task with the eagerness and ferocity as he would while riding his mare. The blood flowed heavily around his body, heating his skin, his heart beat pounded out in a steady rhythm.

Elrond could feel it, the throb of Lindir's heart, against his tongue. The salty, lightly bitter taste, the quiet whimpers, and the fact that he had to hold Lindir's hips still, all made Elrond _ache_. So responsive, so trusting and comfortable enough to allow him this pleasure, it all came from the love that brought them together and Elrond would ensure not to waste it. Deep sucks, pulling off to lick at the head and dive between the slit, mouthing at the sides, all strove to drive Lindir mad as his whimpers grew in volume and quantity. Louder, more erratic his breath became with each forceful strike, he'd barely begun and yet Lindir was already on the verge.

With a slow pull up, Elrond came off Lindir's cock and pressed a kiss to the side. His voice husked and wanting, Elrond looked up and asked, "Lindir, will you pass me the oil in the bedside table next to you?"

"Hmm?"

Elrond had to keep himself from giggling at the blissful hum, "The oil in the bedside table love. The one right next to you."

Lindir's eyes widened, "Oh. Of course." Wincing at the oversensitivity in his cock, Lindir stretched carefully to reach the bedside table. It took unhooking his leg from around his lord to get into the drawer but the second he found the little brown bottle he got back into position and handed the bottle to his love.

"I know," he kissed Lindir's thigh, "that you want to continue but allow me to get more comfortable first?" Elrond sat up on his knees and without pause, undid his buttons. Hopefully, Lindir would like the special clothes he'd hidden beneath, he still seemed _hungry_ as he watched the fabric come undone. He stood and turned his back to the younger in the bed, though he could feel his eyes on him, to undo his pants. It gave Lindir little time to absorb the white silk that revealed itself.

" _Oh_." He heard the exclamation and grinned before glancing over his shoulder.

"Do you like it Lindir? I bought it especially for this evening. You had said that you liked me in white." He turned and the intricate, high thigh, white silk "tunic", clung to his form and like a shirt that was caught in a rain storm, allowed for a little visibility through the fabric. The straps that held the garment up on his shoulders allowed for Lindir to see the sculpted muscles of his lord's arms. It was delicate, _soft_ even, and curled easily upward with Elrond's hardened shaft both hiding it from view adding to the tantalization. It was sensual, secret, and downright _lovely_. This was _not_ for just anyone's eyes.

"It..." Lindir cleared his throat, "It is very suited to you My Lord." Those words banished any thought of being bashful.

"Elrond darling."

"Elrond." He looked damn adorable with his glazed, wide eyes as Elrond climbed back onto the bed between his thighs.

"We'll get there." He reached down and put a leg on his shoulder and with his teeth, he pulled the cork from the bottle. A tiny drop caught his lip, the vile taste on his tongue was hard to hide as he looked down at Lindir seductively. He poured enough to coat his fore and middle fingers and proceeded to bring them both to Lindir's entrance.

"You must tell me if I hurt you. Promise." He ordered, he would not hurt the young one for all the world.

"Promise." Lindir nodded eagerly and waited for the breech. It didn't come right away, instead Elrond took his time pleasantly rubbing along the tight circle allowing for a coating of the oil to cover it. More oil, more teasing fingers, and then with a warning, Elrond's strong finger slipped inside slowly.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Lindir gasped, "its a mild, stretching hurt. Not enough to make me want to stop M... _Elrond_." He reached a hand to the arm holding his leg up and gave it a gentle stroke of assurance. "I am fine. Please continue." The sultry sound of his name on his beloved's lips caused Elrond's throat to bob with a dry swallow.

With the gentle skill of a healer, Elrond moved his lone finger in and out of Lindir's body. The oil allowed his movements ease and he thanked the Valar that his people were so skilled in all forms of medicine to allow for such love to be virtually painless.

The stretch didn't burn, it ached slightly, but thankfully it wasn't unbearable. The faint tinglings of pleasure accompanied each stroke and Lindir's member twitched in anticipation as another finger was added. A sense of becoming relaxed and full began to build in Lindir, the pain ebbed away as each push and pull added to the growing pleasure. Slow and steady. The whole while their eyes stayed focused on the other. Nothing mattered outside of this moment, outside of them, and there was no need to feel anything other than pure bliss.

After a while, when Lindir's muscles relaxed and he panted with want, Elrond pulled his fingers out and reached for the bottle that had, thankfully, been caught and held by Lindir rather than spilled all over his sheets, and slicked up his his cock. The few strokes to the long neglected member caused Elrond to grit his teeth in effort to stop his release. Satisfied that both he and his lover were prepared, he leaned down and kissed Lindir who's sudden boldness had his second leg tossed over his shoulder. The weight of it comforting.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please _Elrond_."

"Mmm, I didn't even need to make you scream it." They chuckled as Elrond rubbed their noses together. "Breathe, keep yourself relaxed for me love."

The push in was aligned carefully, and thankful it did not drag or burn as Elrond inched his way slowly inside due to their taking the time to prepare for this. Lindir fisted the bedsheets beneath him and concentrated on breathing as he felt the hot, pulsing length of his lord fill him so slowly, stretch him so wonderfully. As for Elrond, the grip around him nearly undid him there. It had been so long, and he desired Lindir so much that the circumstances of having such a stunning Elf in his arms was almost his undoing and he too struggled for breath until fully sheathed inside.

They stayed frozen, sharing an affectionate and warm gaze and they embraced one another for the very first time. Both looked upon the other in wonder, marveling at their perfect love. Then Elrond began to move.

Steady, as with everything, he tested the pulse of his hips and kept a strong but gentle hold of Lindir's hips as he moved. The near indescribable tingles of pleasure sparked through them like lighting, spreading throughout their bodies in a comfortable haze. In and out. Careful and full.

Surely, the pace quickened, Elrond jutted his hips just so to cause little shouts and yelps. Slaps of flesh on flesh echoed out into the room and Elrond vaguely wondered if the window was open. The fabric of his silken night shirt clung to his skin and his eyes were hard pressed to stay open in light of the mounting pleasure consuming him. And judging from what he could make out from his squinted gaze, Lindir was not too far off the mark with his head tossed back, eyes shut, hair fanned out beneath him.

Though the oil was nearly dried on his fingers, the pearly pre-cum running along Lindir's pinkened shaft allowed him ease of movement as he took it in his hand and began to jerk it up and down.

"Elrond!" Lindir's body tensed in surprise and all too soon his body went into spasms as his release poured from him in short bursts all along his lord's hand and drizzled down to his lower belly. Riding the waves of his orgasm for what seemed forever, Lindir's body eventually quieted to small tremors in the aftermath as Elrond kept his pace for a few more thrusts before too releasing inside of the other with a significantly hard gush.

They stayed panting, glowing, shaking in the aftermath of their lovemaking until Elrond slowly withdrew from the other and lowered his legs down to the bed. Using what remained of his strength, Elrond climbed up from the end of the bed to lay next to his love whom promptly turned his face to capture his lips and tangle his hands in his hair.

"I suppose this means my lord keeps his promises then." Lindir said after they parted. Oh it was exhausting to even laugh but it was a delightful exhaustion as they snuggled up together.

"I am a man of my word." He kissed the other's cheek and felt the stickiness of their bodies, "would you like to clean up?"

Lindir paused for a moment. Typically, yes, he would. It was in his nature to be clean and tidy. "Perhaps in the morning. I am alright staying here with you until then."

"Perhaps in the morning I will help you wash your back." Elrond kissed his lips and gave a gentle squeeze to the other's rear earning a false shocked gasp.

They kissed a while before Lindir rested his head on Elrond's chest and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever and sorry that it isn't my best work. I tried and I hope you still liked this.


End file.
